


Hey There Delilah

by valerielollipop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream's POV, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Wholesome, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerielollipop/pseuds/valerielollipop
Summary: A fluffy oneshot where Dream recalls falling in love with George while singing "Hey There Delilah" :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Hey There Delilah

I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him into my lap. 

“Please? For me?”

I gently strummed the guitar that rested in my other arm. I was trying to convince him to sing as I played, but as per usual, he was being stubborn. As much as I pleaded with him, He never wanted to sing in front of others, not even me. He had always been a bit bashful and reserved, but it was another thing I loved about him. He was mine. Nobody would ever see him the way I did, no one would ever see how he truly was, behind the walls He put up to hide from people.

“No way, but you should sing for me!”

I sighed. Sometimes I wished he could see himself the way I saw him. I wished he could hear his angelic voice the way I heard it, and the way his eyes glittered and crinkled up when he got to the lines he liked. I could listen to him forever, and yet he would never hear himself the way I heard him.

I was quickly drawn out of my thoughts by him squeezing my hand, and I looked up to see his eyes shining hopefully. A small smile rested on his face, and I would do anything to keep it there, so I gave in. I gently strummed the starting chords to “Hey There Delilah” , one of his favorite songs. Some days I could hear him quietly singing it in the shower, when he thought no one was around. Those were my favorite days. He would sing without a care in the world, so pure and free.

“Hey there, Delilah, what’s it like in New York City?” 

He started giggling happily, and rested his head on my chest, and it was all worth it. Maybe I would never get him to sing for me, but those enchanting giggles would draw me in, over and over again. Everything about him drew me in. Whenever I look at him, I see him the same way I did the first time I saw him.

The image of him sitting there, his cheeks flushed pink, fluffy hair, flowing through the wind carelessly, would be tattooed on my soul forever. And I wanted it all. I wanted his fingerprints pressed into my skin forever, his eyes raw and emotional, staring into my endless abyss of love for him.

Even more prominent in my mind, was the day I asked him to be mine, to let me love him the way I always dreamed to.

His cheeks were a dusty pink, he was a sun kissed goddess. His darkened brown eyes would be intimidating but the homely crinkles at the corners gave away the gentle truth. His cheekbones and fluffy bangs kept him together and tore me apart all the same. Every piece of him, tore me apart. His smile took my breath away, his gaze turned my cheeks rosy and his touch melted me in a way I never knew was possible.

That day on the field marked the most amazing, life-changing decision I ever made. I knew from then on, that this was it. He was it. He was the guy I was going to marry, and everyday, I think about the beautiful, crazy, messy and remarkable future we can have. I knew I wanted him forever, and yet there was something stopping me from asking him. Maybe I was afraid to step out of the delicate safety bubble we had created around us, scared it would pop and turn our relationship into a fragile memory.

“Hey there Delilah, i’ve got so much left to say, if every simple song I wrote to you, would take your breath away, i’d write it all. Even more in love with me you’d fall, we’d have it all.”

Isn’t that the truth? If the world was ending, I would slow it down, just to see that precious smile one more time, just to see the crinkle in his eyes before whispering goodbye. I would do absolutely anything to take his breath away, to make him love me even more. I wanted his smile to last forever, even if mine disappeared for just as long.

When I was with him, all I could think about was him. He would fully consume my senses, until all I could conjure up was the image of his dainty smile, and all I could hear was his soft whispers. His sweet strawberry aroma would flood me completely, until I was drowning, suffocating, in him. his body fit perfectly with mine, as if we were created to be together. My arms wrapped around his waist, his head in the crook of my neck, our souls, intertwined.

“A thousand miles seems pretty far-”

“-but they’ve got planes and trains and cars,”

My head jerked up in surprise, and He smiled with the most pure, innocent, unfiltered beauty. And then my eyes met his. His gaze was warm, like a blanket, soothing and comforting. Any pain I'd ever felt was all gone, as if it never existed, and I wondered if it really did. Everything shone, golden heat streaming through my soul. Pure bliss. It took my breath away, it was electrifying, but the most calming thing I'd ever felt. It was like a warm embrace in my soul, a thousand hugs would never come close to the feeling. it was love past the surface, passed the kisses, and i love you. It was the love from soulmates, platonic and romantic, that fed my soul what it craved the most. 

“Hey there Delilah, here's to you, this ones for you, because I love you.” I shakily put the guitar down, and his head tipped in confusion. I gently reached into my pocket, and pulled out the box with trembling hands. Everything led up to this moment, and yet I felt a strange amount of peace mixed with the nerves.

“George, will you marry me?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading! I appreciate any feedback in the comments, I hope you enjoyed :]


End file.
